


Shake, Rattle, Roll

by waltzforanight



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten 10-word mini-fics, based on a variety of fannish tropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake, Rattle, Roll

**01\. Angst**  
"Buddy, I'm in love." _But not with you_ remains unsaid.

**02\. AU**  
Gang Leader Takes Elvis Impersonator Hostage, Leaves 'All Shook Up'.

**03\. Crack!fic**  
"Um, Lew?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are those boobs?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh. They're... nice."

**04\. Crossover**  
Today on Rex Reilly... I Was Saved By Canadian Gays.

**05\. First Time**  
Spike can't set foot in the locker room without grinning.

**06\. Fluff**  
Spike doesn't do mornings. He makes an exception on Sundays.

**07\. Humour**  
Spike can't say no to Wordy's girls. Lew took pictures.

**08\. Hurt/Comfort**  
Lewis came over with a brand new satellite for Babycakes.

**09\. Smut**  
Spike is on his knees, eyelashes dark against pale skin.

**10\. UST**  
He bumps into me - "sorry, man" - it feels like fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these work a lot better than others, but hey, it was fun practice. And for those of you who didn't get the cross-over, it was "Twitch City". :D


End file.
